First, we assembled a database consisting of GenBank sequences of the candidate plant barcode loci. Second, we calculated nearest neighbors in the sequence database under the various metrics. Third, by extracting each sequence from the database in turn and using its nearest neighbor's distance to classify it, we estimated the probability of correct species identification. Partly as a result of my presentation at the 2nd International Conference on Barcoding in Taipei 2007, trnH-psbA has been chosen as a preliminary plant barcode. I am one of two presenters (along only with Damon Little of the New York Botanical Garden) at the Edinburgh Conference "Selecting Barcode Loci for Plants" invited specifically to analyze standardized plant barcode data.